Paint this feeling
by deepmoonlight
Summary: this is my version of what happened in the "i'll be in the bedroom" sequel we didn't get. a little smut and some soft moments too. #907


She was in the middle of her night routine when she spotted him staring at her, feet grounded into the threshold of their room, his head resting on the door side.

_Their_, indeed, because there was no boundary to define where his began and hers ended. Every time they won, they won together. And every time they lose, they both lose together.

It was like that even before, when they made partner or when he said he couldn't come back to the firm without her, cause she was special.

She had change into a light nightgown, lace silk material and took her time finishing to brush her golden waves and to apply her body cream before she spoke.

"How was it?"

They locked eyes through the glass material of the extensive mirror he had next to the bed.

"It was nice...I'm happy on how good things are going between us."

She gave a side smile.

"_Me too_."

There was a comfortable silence installed while he kept staring at her movements, his thoughts lost in the amount of freckles randomly distribute in her pale form.

After God knows how long, he finally broke that space between them, coming to involve her in his arms, his head placed on her right shoulder.

As a common habit, she let herself fall into his embrace, the soft move already so printed that he easily found the balance for holding both of them. It didn't took long for that sweet smell of her hair absorb into his nose and he let himself savor in, hands roaming over her waist in lazy patterns.

"Hey, you're not gonna believe what Louis tried to pull out while you were gone."

She was openly smiling, her brows frowned into a facial expression that revealed both fear and amusement.

"Oh God. What did he do now?"

"He bought this crazy wig and impersonate you, it was, _something else'."_

He made that same scared face he did when they went to the man's house months ago, when they told their friend they were together.

"Do we have to be afraid he's gonna try to kill me in my sleep?"

"_Nope_."

"Well, you seem sure..."

"Yeah, cause you have me to protect you."

"I'm glad you have my back, in these difficult times of fear."

He was being theatrical, because he knew she would like the little play-pretend.

Turning in the spot to face him, she continued.

"I do have not only your back, but _all_ of you."

Her hands wander through his chest and landed circling his neck, closing the space between them in a too fast for his liking kiss.

"You do, my night and shining armor!"

"I have to take care of my beautiful prince."

She went for another kiss, longer this time.

"So, you think I'm pretty, huh?"

She chuckled into his mouth, eyes rolling at how stupidly cute her boyfriend was.

"You know-" she began walking them back to the bed, "- I think you'll be even more pretty lying in my bed."

"Your bed?" he smiled when he reached the mattress, sitting on the edge and bringing her flush into him.

"Yeah, _my_' bed."

Their mouth met in a searching kiss, her tongue sliding in his mouth, deliciously sweeping into his own.

His hand ended up digging the skin of her thighs, bringing her to straddle his lap in a motion.

Her hips rolled in their own volition, pressing her center into his already hard member.

The low moan she expelled into his mouth was enough to drive him wild in to her, parting enough so his teeth could purposefully tug on her bottom lip.

Within a flash she was no longer on his lap, parting from his lip in a smack.

"_Too much clothes_" she justified his unspoken question.

After tortuously rid him of his clothes, she laid him down into the mattress. He pushed himself up till he hit the pillow while she took off her one piece, revealing her nude form to his eyes.

"Forget it, _you're_ the pretty one of us."

That made her expel a loud chuckle, the sound echoing through the bedroom.

Then, still smiling she crawled up to his side, one hand resting on his stomach and the other on the pillow right next to his face, her long manes dissociating between her side.

Their eyes lock, her face mere inches from him, close enough that his fingers can lazily caress her hair.

Her hand slowly descended from his stomach to graze his erection, stroking him in such a slow pace that he almost lost it.

She leaned in to kiss him in little pecks that matched her movements.

Of course that it didn't took long before he flipped them around, body already hot and wanting to feel her, adore her the way she deserved.

She let out a little giggle, his eagerness never stop from surprising her.

"You have no idea of how much I love to hear your voice. _Especially_-" he grazes her inner thigh, ascending with purpose to torture her back, fingers grazing her clit and moving back in an instant, to get her whine. Which she did.

He licked up his lips and didn't waste any minute before his head were inches from her parted legs. He placed the sweetest of the kisses on her pussy, then sliding his tongue up and down in slow, almost devilish way that got what the sound he was aiming for.

"_...when I do that._"

"Oh God, shut up Harvey."

He opened that big grin only she could take from him, but when she wrapped her legs on him, he got back to his ministrations.

In one certain skilled move of his tongue, made her breath even more elaborated and with the adding of the slow rock of his digits entering in and out her wet folds made her bow and roll her hips wanting to feel more and more.

"_Oh, fuck._"

As his fingers slipped faster, she clenched and both of her hands went straight to her hair, wanting to hold onto anything.

"Are you close?"

She merely nod, unable to speak consistently.

"Please, Harvey."

His thumb pressed on her clit and her body squirmed in pleasure, teeth biting her lip enough to hurt.

"Fuck-" she whispered through her bliss, "- _please, make me come, Harvey._"

He didn't need to be told twice before he was eagerly lapping her clit with renewed vigor, the thrust of his fingers following the same pace.

"Let go for me, _babe_."

His fucking low tone, that goddammit moniker dripping desire from his lips were just the apex she needed to release in a low cry - the best he ever heard fall through anyone's mouth.

He waited till her breath evens again to move, a hand circling her waist while the other was being used to climb back to her.

Her eyes only opened when he was fully hovering her, two big hazel eyes, still clouded with that high of her recent orgasm. Her lips were slightly parted and he just 'has' to kiss her.

He meant it to be quick but she couldn't stop herself from holding on to his neck, as it was her ultimately registered move.

The groan he left when she sucked his tongue was so good that she did it again and again, and he could barely hold back the desperation he was feeling, longing to bury inside of her.

Remarking his need, she sneaked her hand below them to squeeze his dick and his lips detached from hers to land on her shoulder blade.

One of her legs come up to wrap on his back and she used her hand to guide him into her, urging him in with the push of her feet.

They let on twin gasps and he sucked on her pulse point while creating a slow pace in and out.

Despite her recent orgasm, she already needed more, meeting each and every one of his thrusts and creating crescent marks on his back with the crave of her nails.

_"Oh God_", she expelled when he lowered his ministrations to pay attention to these pair of hardening breast displayed for his mouth.

Every lick and suck matching with perfection the back and forth of their lovemaking.

Aware of them both being nearly there, he added some extra pressure on his moves and his index took residence on her clit to get her off with him.

She lifted her leg higher, longing for him to reach that sweet spot that drove her wild, and doing so, he almost lost his pace into the sounds that it elucidated from her lips.

_"God, you feel so fucking good that-."_

She captured the words off his mouth, but their need for oxygen made they part - foreheads meeting in sweat and warmth.

With a few final touches she is bending into erratic trembles as the waves of pleasure invades her.

The curses that leaves her lips in such a low and sexy tone added with the vision of her orgasmic face, flushed cheeks and closed eyes are what it takes for him to come undone too, her name being said at his release with so much affection that she could come again at that sound solely.

》》》《《《

"Thank you, Donna."

They were involved in each others embrace, too tired to move, or to want to be apart. She patiently waited for him to speak again, knowing there was more to it.

"I'm sorry that I didn't said more at the moment. It's just that it feels too much, sometimes…"

"I know."

"But it doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate what you've done. I did. I do."

"That fight with my mom gets more and more abstract over time. And you, Samantha,…Makes me rethink why I wasted so much time! And that applies to us too. I feel like I could live thousand lives and I still wouldn't deserve you."

"Harvey, of course you do. We are made for each other. And I wouldn't trade any of this that we have now for the past. And I bet your mother thinks the same."

"The painting was a reminder of what I had lost. And then, when we mended our fences because of you and I got that other paint was a new beginning, a new perspective. But having the original one, from you now that we are together, means everything. You are the most important person to me, you've always been my family."

A rebel tear insisted on falling from her eyes and her heart melt into his words.

"Harvey, you are my family too. "

She turned on her side and stood on her elbows to level his face. When their eyes met it was like staring at a mirror and seeing how openly he was with his feelings now truly made her feel complete.

He pecked her lips, lightly as if any blunt move would make her disappear.

_"I love you, Donna."_

He said loud and clear, without any sign of hesitation or fear.

And she wished she could paint that feeling and frame it to a wall too.


End file.
